


Oh, I have Questions

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Lavellan react when she sees Solas again, two years after Corypheus' defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I have Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Have you watched the Trespasser DLC preview yet? What do you think happens next?

The armor was different, his stance as well, but there was no mistaking that damned bald head. 

“Solas!” she cried out.

He stiffened, then relaxed, turning to face her as she closed the distance between them.

“I suspect you have quest…”

His sentence was cut off as her fist connected with his jaw. She put her whole weight behind it, like Bull had shown her, and he staggered, tripping over a loose cobblestone and landing flat on his ass, face slack with shock.

Bull’s laughter roared out, almost covering up Varric’s snort. “Had that one coming, Chuckles,” said the dwarf.

“Oh, well done, my dear,” Vivienne chimed in.

El’adar said nothing, just glared down at Solas where he lay, fists still clenched. She was surprised when his laughter rang out as well.

“Still full of surprises, _ma vhenan._ ” The endearment made El’adar raise her fists again, and he held up a hand in surrender. “Perhaps before you render me incapable of speech, you might let me explain?”

“Talk fast,” she growled, and he rose to his feet, graceful as ever.

“Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My El'adar Lavellan](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/search/el'adar)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
